


Rude

by sweetnsmug



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Band Fic, Blindfolds, Boyfriends, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetnsmug/pseuds/sweetnsmug
Summary: Louis' strung up due to his vocals messing up and Harry's always there to help himOrLouis is really rude to a fan and Harry fucks the rudeness out of him.





	Rude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larryislouisxharry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryislouisxharry/gifts).



Louis was tired and his body begged him to rest. He was moody and irritated due to his crappy singing and felt like slapping anyone who came near him.

He saw Harry smiling like he fucking won a lottery and was the luckiest lad in the world. Like he hadn't been on a bus since the last fourteen hours and didn't just come back from a show. Like he wasn't dripping with sweat and his curls weren't drenched wet.

Louis massages his temples and starts walking behind Paul, eager to fall asleep on a real bed and not in the cramped bunks on the bus. He storms into the hotel and taps his foot impatiently while Paul gets their keys from the caked up receptionist who smiled too big at everything and licked her lips too often for his liking. 

The boy's catch up with Louis and he sees Harry inching closer to him, ready to hold him in his sweaty arms which Louis surely wouldn't let him and patronisingly pats his head.

Louis walks away from them and slips nearer to Paul when a fan, a brunette with brown eyes creeps up beside him and squeals right in his ear.

Louis cringes and his patience snaps when she starts rambling about One Direction's success as if he didn't have a fucking clue about it.

Louis snaps when she asks for an autograph,"Fuck off for once and leave me alone!"

The lads stare in horror while the girl just breaks down in tears and Louis just stands there doing nothing to comfort the girl. Niall, Liam and Zayn rush to console the sobbing girl.

Harry snatches keys from Paul and clutches Louis' arm in a death grip and hisses,"You've been so bad Lou. C'mon up, you really need a punishment."

Louis tries to whine and free his wrists but Harry had a firm hold of them and his eyes had turned darker; his anger rolling off him in waves and Louis felt himself twitch in the confines of his tight jeans.

Harry shoves Louis against the lift's wall and grapples onto his plush arse. He crushes his lips against Louis' and growls into their kiss.  

"What the fuck has gotten into you, Louis?" Harry solemnly questions massaging the cheeks of his bum and nipping his smooth skin and decorating it with an array of love bites.

"Nothing, they're irritating me," Louis lies and lets out a small mewl when Harry sucks at the already bruised skin on his neck.

The lift dings and the pair scramble away into the room and once again Louis finds himself against the wall. 

"It wasn't nice to snap at that poor girl, Lou."

Harry's slow drawl had a point to it but Louis had a hard time analysing his words, how could he when Harry was licking his neck.

"I-I know," he stutters trying to rein in the moans that threatened to slip out of his pink lips. 

"And yet you did it," Harry muses rubbing his growing bulge against Louis' denim clad thigh.

"Yes," Louis submits to Harry's touch and lets himself be tortured at his boyfriend's mercy. 

"What's your colour Blue?" Harry calmly asks but Louis, Louis tenses up.

"G-Green daddy," Louis meekly answers, knowing that he's already in deep shit.

"Good boy," Harry relents kissing him softly.

But the kiss doesn't stay soft for long, Harry pulls on Louis' bottom lip and grips his clothed arse tighter coaxing a moan out of him. 

Harry pulls back, tugging Louis' bottom lip with his teeth. Louis doesn't move but moans in the pleasurable pain. 

He leaves Louis' lip and smiles at his boyfriend's swollen lips that were turning into a colour that reminded Harry of wine.

With one last swipe of his tongue on his lover's lips, Harry straightens up and gruffly orders,"Kneel down on the bed, totally naked with hands behind your back and remember Blue, no touching."

Louis' eyes glaze over and he nods in a daze, arousal spiking throughout him at the gruff voice of his lover and the dominance he radiated.

He scurries onto the bed and kicks off his jeans and his lilac panties and pulls his t-shirt over his head and submissively kneels in the middle with hands behind his back, resisting the sheer need to touch himself and get off.

He hears a heavy thud and Harry cursing which leaves him in apprehension about his punishment. Harry emerges with a paddle with holes in it, a vibrating green dildo, a silk scarf, a pair of handcuffs, some sort of soothing cream; that Louis recognises from his previous spankings and a bottle of lube.

"Daddy?" Louis gulps, visibly paling at Harry's choice of toys.

"Yes Blue," Harry murmurs unbuttoning his patterned blouse and giving Louis a perfect opportunity to ogle his rippling back muscles. 

"Was I really bad?" his voice comes out small and insecure which makes Harry turn around and soften a tad.

"No, Lou. You've been rude and that's all, no need to worry yeah?" Harry hugs the smaller boy and kisses his tousled feathery hair. 

Louis nods and nuzzles into his chest,"Yes daddy, I'm sorry."

Harry smiles once more before his eyes turn icy and domineering. 

"Face down, arse high up in the air," Harry orders, voice already an octave lower.

Louis obediently bends and presents his bum to Harry who drools at the round and plump sight.

The green dildo teases Louis' rim, the tip cold with the lube Harry had slathered over it. Louis mewls and jiggles his arse which earns him a slap to his inner thigh. 

"So greedy," Harry grunts before pushing the dildo in and setting it at the highest one.

The vibrations wrecked Louis' body and he parts his mouth in a silent moan. 

Harry rubs his hands against his thighs and slowly drawls,"I'm going to spank you and you count every single one, got it?"

"Yes daddy," Louis whimpers when Harry fastens the cuffs onto his hands and straps them tightly. 

Louis hears the swoosh of the paddle sharply cutting through the air and winces at the wait. 

His face screws up into a grimace when the first hit lands on his right cheek. The empty holes in between made him feel lot more pain than that of what the paddle had caused him.

"One," he counts.

Louis hates the anticipation and winces when suddenly the air is hit out of him with another smack to his left cheek. The dildo pushes in further and seemingly he feels the vibrations better than he did before.

"Two," Louis croaks out.

The place where the paddle hit were tingling and Louis could feel the blood rushing to the surface.

The third smack lands right in the centre, pushing the dildo impossibly inside him.

"Three," Louis whines and feels Harry's rough hands pull his cheeks apart.

He pulls the dildo a little out and leaves Louis' hole stretched around the girth. 

Without much delay the fourth smack lands on the centre too, the jutted out dildo being pushed all the way in and Louis screams,"Four!"

Harry pulls out the dildo completely and leaves his hole gaping for something. Seemingly out of thin air, Harry produces colourful anal beads. Louis squeaks when he feels the unfamiliar feeling of the glass beads breaching his hole.

"You know this isn't some sex Olympics or some shit," Louis sasses and immediately regrets it. 

Harry pushes them in and nails his prostate dead on. 

"Head up," Louis raises his head and is blinded with Harry's ivory silk scarf and is pushed down again, his face mushed into the pillow and knees bent. Arse still stuck out for Harry. 

Coolly Harry replies,"I know Blue but I want to push you over the edge. I'll have you begging for me to fuck your pretty little hole by the end of your spanking."

Louis shivers and smiles into the duvet, aroused by his words. Harry picks up the paddle and smacks his hot pink bum and watches the area turn a blazing red and Louis clench around the cold glass beads.

Involuntarily Louis screeches and lets out,"Six!"

The next spank leaves Louis with tears pricking the corners of his blues.

"Seven!" Louis screams because of the force he had been hit. 

He's pretty sure that Harry was wantonly hitting the areas that would bruise and would cause the greatest discomfort to Louis and Louis couldn't care less. 

"Eight!" Louis yells and he's pretty sure he's heard by the entire floor.

Harry had just hit him in the middle and the beads somehow have curled and there are two of them pushing at Louis' prostate.

"Nine," By the ninth smack Louis has tears openly running down his flushed cheeks and the silk scarf turning wet.

"Ten!" He screams at the top of his lungs and sobs when he feels Harry's huge hands clad with rings smack his bruised backside.

"What's your colour, blue?" Louis sobs and hiccups and weakly whimpers,"Still green daddy."

"Good boy," He feels a cooling sensation on his raw bottom and sighs in relief when the pain subsides to a dull burn.

Harry tries to push the slick dildo into Louis alongside the beads and Louis makes a choked off noise and wails.

"Daddy daddy daddy."

That was all that Louis could chant.

"Please, please daddy need you. Need you to fuck the rudeness out of me! Please daddy!" Louis begs his eyes moist and nose clogging up and his cock literally aching for relief.

"Rude boys don't get their daddy's cock Blue, I don't think you deserve it," Harry teases and flips Louis around and latches onto his brown nipple.

"Please daddy," Louis pathetically begs, his primal needs clouding his judgement. 

He sobs into the pillow and feels his lover's hands rubbing his back and soothing him. He couldn't bear the pain anymore.

"Yellow, daddy," Louis colours and immediately Harry removes his blindfold and uncuffs him.

A moment later he's in Harry's arms and is being peppered with kisses all over his face

"Tell me what you need Blue," Harry kisses his tears away and lovingly rests his boyfriend's head on his chest.

"Just you inside me daddy. Need to come so badly. It hurts a lot," he mewls and Harry growls, his bulge prominent under the restraints of his tight boxers.

Harry eases the dildo out of him and Louis mewls at the over sensitivity and the hollowness. Harry twists the beads inside and excruciatingly slowly pulls it out. Louis squirms when he feels the last bead gone from his hole.

Louis feels empty but it doesn't stay like that for long because the next thing he knows is Harry's fully inside him, in one single thrust, filling him up completely. 

"Da-ddy," a broken shriek rips out of his throat.

"My baby," Harry coos and kisses the side of his head.

He starts out slow and teasingly brushes Louis' bundle of nerves and marvels at the way he quivers. 

"Faster, daddy," Louis whines grinding back.

Harry grips his hips and locks him in place and balances himself on his forearms and stares into Louis' eyes.

His curls dripped with sweat and Louis could feel the slickness between their bodies and the smooth glide of his cock over Harry's abs and his lips part in pleasure. 

Harry captures his lips in a bruising kiss and fucks into him, harder and faster nailing his sweet spot every single time, making Louis see stars behind his closed lids. He pulls away and it's really filthy with his lips fucking swollen like a wasp had stung them and shiny wet with their saliva. A trail of his saliva drips onto his torso and Louis loves it.

"Play with your nipples, blue," at Harry's order he brings one of his hand up to his nipples and lightly pinches one of them.

He groans in pain and pleasure. It seemed like Harry didn't quite like  his work and decided to torture his buds with his hands. Leaving Louis' side he swiftly pinches one of his rosy buds that elicits a pleasured groan to rip from his cherry lips.

"D-da- daddy need to come," Louis begs his eyes firmly shut and nipples already sore with all the teasing pinches and playful nips. His hole was aching and tender and he couldn't possibly clench it if he wanted to.

"Come for me Blue. Show me how much of a good boy you are for daddy," Harry commands, dominance dripping over each word and Louis lets out a loud scream and comes.

He pumps and pumps and pumps until he's dry and his cock is spent. A minute later he realises that Harry is still fucking into him and a sob tumbles out of his mouth. He was so open and Harry was still going at it; punishing his hole and thrusting at his prostate with perfect precision. 

"Daddy," Louis tries to clench around Harry's length and Harry's filling him up.

He was warm and his hole was oversensitive and aching with the stimulation and Harry looked blissed out. His hole was filled with Harry's load and he sighs in pleasure. 

Harry softens and gently pulls out but Louis grimaces at the slow drag and cries a little when he feels empty. 

Harry puts away all the toys and pulls his spent boyfriend close.

"Did so good, blue. My baby. How are you feeling Lou?" Harry gently caresses his sides and enquires.

"Feeling so good daddy but icky inside," Louis answers in a childlike tone.

"Let's get you cleaned up love." 

Harry carries Louis to the tub and holds him with one hand and fills the tub with warm water.

"Choose a bath bomb, yeah? I'll light a few candles," Harry gingerly places his tiny lover in the tub and he hisses.

Louis' arse was smarting but Harry's touch soothed it. He chose a cyan bath bomb and the water was a weird teal.

"Why were you so snappy love?" Harry pulls him between his parted legs and massages the shampoo onto his scalp. 

"I messed up my vocals today and was kinda frustrated," Louis confesses in a small voice.

"Baby, you should've told me you're feeling down. Could've saved a lot of your tears," Harry murmurs already rinsing the soapy suds.

"Hmm, now take me to bed," Louis orders once he's clean and feels warm and satiated.

Harry grins and wraps him up in a robe and dries himself. 

They make it to the bed and plop down heavily on it and share a goodnight kiss.

"I love you blue," Louis smiles at the nickname and feels all the tension leave his body. 

"I love you too daddy," His grin widens when he feels Harry's grip on him tighten and feels his lips curve in a smile into his neck.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by @larryislouisxharry on wattpad. If you want to talk to me on wattpad I'll be found under the same name.


End file.
